sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Nehellenia (SMCU)
Queen Nehellenia is the ruler of the Dead Moon and the main villain of the film Super Sailor Moon: Secret of the Silver Crystal. Before her descent into evil and in the Sailor Moon Omega arc, her name is Queen Hellenia. Profile Appearance Queen Nehellenia has white skin with pointed ears and extremely long, flowing, dark blue hair. Her hair is mostly down apart from two buns and two ponytails coming from those buns. Her fringe is similar to Usagi's except it is more sharp and she has slim light blue eyes with slit shaped pupils. Her dress is black with puffy sleeves below her shoulders and longer skin tight sleeves going down to her wrists, her top only covers her breasts and the skirt is covered by a beige overskirt. She has a lavender cape that goes down to the floor and wears gold and black bracelets and a necklace with similar style. Her earrings and headpiece consist of three silver moons (one being golden) and she wears a black circular gem as a crown. Biography Before the Cinematic Universe Queen Nehellenia, then known as Queen Hellenia, ruled over her own kingdom of peace and harmony in which her subjects all adored her. She took great pride in the fact her subjects always complimented her on her great beauty. Because Queen Hellenia dreamed of staying young forever, she gazed at her reflection in the mirror to see her future, but instead saw herself as an ugly old woman. In turn, this caused her to become obsessed with remaining beautiful forever. So, she extracted the dream mirrors of her subjects, allowing her to stay young forever. Once, she wanted to take over the Moon Kingdom and take Queen Serenity's place as ruler of the Silver Millennium and eventually Crystal Tokyo. When she learned of the Golden Crystal, she tried to get it from its guardian, Helios, but was unable to; due to her evil intentions, and was eventually sealed inside a mirror of darkness by Queen Serenity during the celebration of the birth of Princess Serenity II. While in the mirror, Queen Nehellenia met Beryl. They agree to work together to overthrow the Moon Kingdom 1000 years ago. Super Chibi Moon World Queen Nehellenia is freed from the mirror by the ensuing battle in The Sailor Moon Movie. Queen Nehellenia enlists Zirconia, Chief of the Dark Arts of the Dead Moon, to transform Juban District into the Dead Moon Circus. Secret of the Silver Crystal Eventually, Nehellenia arrived at Crystal Tokyo in 2923 to enshroud it into darkness and cover it with spider-like threads. Her arrival at the 30th century caused the timeline to break up, creating multiple alternate realities, including the reality that converted its version of Chibiusa into the Black Lady with the Malefic Dark Crystal. Nehellenia fought the Super Sailor Senshi and gained the advantage, until the Sailor Crusaders switched the golden crystal for a nearby crystal pineapple and gave it to Super Sailor Moon. With the help of everyone in 30th Century Earth, Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon used the fully energized Golden Crystal to shoot an extremely powerful beam of golden energy at Nehellenia. However, Nehellenia survived and rushes to the Crystal Tokyo Palace to confront Neo-Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon’s future self in the 30th Century. The two queens face off in a long battle at the Crystal Palace Tower, and as a result of the battle, Nehellenia's beauty and youth diminished, turning her into an ugly old crone. Neo-Queen Serenity then banished Nehellenia into her mirror, sealing her inside it once again, with her returning to the dark moon inside her mirror to sustain her exceptional beauty and charm for all eternity. Neo-Queen Serenity breaks the mirror by dropping it from the Crystal Palace Tower, ensuring that Nehellenia will not return to menace the world again. Sailor Crusade and purification Queen Nehellenia, along with several other major villains from the Cinematic Universe, was discovered by Sailor Galaxia who released them from the Phantom Dimension as members of the Shadow Galactica Legion, and took advantage of their revenge against the Sailor Senshi. The legion participated in the Second Sailor Crusade in 2017. Eventually, Usagi, as Eternal Sailor Moon, used the vastly strong healing powers of the Eternal Moon Sceptre to purify Queen Nehellenia and give her a second chance at a new life. In the epilogue, Queen Nehellenia reawakens as a teenager in front of her subjects who tell her she was merely sleeping. Before she leaves to rest, she asks if anyone will read her a bedtime story. One of the subjects agrees and the reborn Nehellenia smiles contently. Sailor Moon Omega biography In the second season of Sailor Moon Omega set in 2020, Sailor Pluto arrives in Eris to visit Queen Nehellenia, who is in need of faithful guardians. Sailor Pluto tells the teenage Queen the story of the Kuiper Belt Senshi, the guardians of the outer edge of the Solar System. The Queen is awed and requests to meet them in person, before realizing that the original Kuiper Belt Senshi were killed in the First Sailor Crusade. Later, Sailor Pluto returned with the Ayakashi Sisters, chosen as the new Kuiper Belt Senshi, where they become Nehellenia’s new guardians. Sometime between Another Story ''and the year 2030, the Dead Moon is destroyed by the Black Dream Hole, a massive black hole, during a battle between Queen Nehellenia and her bitter archenemy, Queen Badiane of the Black Dream Hole. The Queen, now with her name changed back to Hellenia, resides in the planet Eris following the Dead Moon’s destruction. ''Sailor Moon Universe biography Comng soon! Trivia * Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Dead Moon Category:Villains Category:Healed Villains Category:Female Category:Shadow Galactica Legion